


Bend and Break

by Diomedea



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Dom Lorenz Gloucester, Dom/sub, Enemas, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sub Claude von Riegan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:21:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26043385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diomedea/pseuds/Diomedea
Summary: After finding out that Claude was the one poisoning his tea back when they were at the Academy together, Lorenz gives Claude an enema as revenge.
Relationships: Lorenz Hellman Gloucester/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Bend and Break

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a kink meme prompt [ here](https://3houseskinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/1608.html?thread=2949704#cmt2949704).
> 
> Plumbing is modernized because it's easier that way.

In Claude’s defense, he’d figured Lorenz would think it was funny. It had, after all, been seven years since the incident in question and two years since they’d started fucking regularly. He’d thought that this, too, would fall into the category of “wow, Lorenz, didn’t we get up to some weird stuff back at the Academy?” and be laughed off. 

But no, Lorenz had shrieked “You were _drugging_ my _tea_?” like a steam whistle, and even after quieting down, he’d hissed “That was _your_ fault? All that time spent on the toilet in agony, that was you?”

“Um, yes?” Claude said. 

Lorenz, sitting on a couch that had been passed down through the Gloucester family for generations and still fully dressed while Claude had gotten down to his shirtsleeves and perched on the arm of a chair, had glared at him for an awkwardly long time before his gaze abruptly softened. “Well, I suppose there’s nothing much to be done for it now,” he said, seeming to assess Claude. Claude wasn’t unused to the feeling of being examined to determine how he would react, but Lorenz usually wasn’t this obvious about it. “However, I admit, something in me would like revenge.”

“What sort of revenge?” Claude asked, sliding back into more familiar territory. Lorenz didn’t usually take the lead during sex, but if he was in a mood to tie Claude up and spank him, Claude certainly wasn’t about to object. And really, he couldn’t say he didn’t deserve it. 

“Are you familiar with the idea of the enema?” Lorenz asked. His tone was calm; only the rising redness on his cheeks betrayed that he wasn’t asking whether Claude was familiar with a philosophical stance. 

“I… yes,” Claude admitted. He’d never thought to sexualize them before, but he’d done enough research on the human body and what could go wrong with it to be familiar with plenty of treatments. 

“I would like to give you one,” Lorenz said. His voice was still eerily calm, but he was blushing madly. “To perhaps give you a taste of the sensation.” On further examination, his cock was visibly hardening through his trousers. 

Claude hadn’t paid that much attention to how enemas worked, but he couldn’t really see anything wrong with letting Lorenz jam yet more stuff up his ass. Even if it didn’t do much for him, it seemed like Lorenz was interested, and as payback for regularly poisoning Lorenz when they were at the Academy he could think of a lot of worse fates. 

“Sounds good to me,” he said, grinning widely. 

Lorenz took a deep breath. “Right,” he said, standing up. His erection was even more prominent now. “In that case… take the rest of your clothes off and wait for me on the bed. I need to prepare some things.” 

Claude obeyed. Lorenz didn’t leave him waiting long; before more than a few minutes had passed, Lorenz re-entered carrying a large bowl filled with frothy water and a syringe. “Are you sure about this?” Lorenz asked quietly as he set the implements down on the nightstand. 

“Yeah. You’ll stop if I need you to,” Claude said, smiling. 

Lorenz nodded. He seemed to mouth something to himself before speaking again, loudly enough for Claude to hear. “On your knees. Chest touching the mattress, bottom in the air.” 

The position left Claude with one ear pressed down into Lorenz’s mattress, facing toward Lorenz but only able to see part of him. Lorenz moved towards him, carrying the now-filled syringe, then out of sight behind him. One wet finger poked at Claude’s asshole. Taking a deep breath, he relaxed and felt the tip of the syringe enter him. 

With the hiss of the plunger sliding down, he felt the water flood into him. “How are you feeling?” Lorenz murmured. It didn’t hurt, but he did feel a sudden urge to rush to the bathroom. 

“Ah… a bit weird, but not bad,” Claude said. Lorenz made an affirmative noise. The water went on for far longer than Claude had expected, given the size of the syringe, and by the end, he was almost sure Lorenz was sliding the syringe in and out intentionally to mess with him. 

“If you let any of it leak, I’ll just put in more,” Lorenz informed him before the syringe finally popped free of his ass. As Lorenz refilled the syringe, Claude took a deep breath and tried to assess the sensations in his rear. The fullness and pressure were somewhat new, and he could feel the beginnings of a cramp in his gut. The weight on his prostate seemed to be making his cock stiffen, too. 

“Are you enjoying this?” Lorenz asked, sounding like he was enjoying himself entirely too much, when he turned back to Claude’s bottom with the refilled syringe. Claude was about to answer when the syringe slid back into him and began to re-empty. Instead, he moaned inarticulately. 

After what seemed like a much shorter amount of time, the water was done gushing into him. When Lorenz pulled the syringe out for another refill, his other hand began to rub along Claude’s cock, now firmly erect as the water stimulated his prostate. Claude gasped and felt his knees threaten to collapse, although he was able to keep control of his sphincter. No more than a few seconds later, Lorenz’s hand broke away and began to massage Claude’s inner thigh. The syringe slid into Claude’s ass again, water flooding into him. 

Part of the way through the third syringe, the cramp that had been building in Claude’s belly hit in full force. He hissed in pain, and Lorenz paused for a moment; when Claude didn’t say anything, the water continued rushing into him. 

It was beginning to dawn on Claude that he’d agreed to let Lorenz Gloucester pump water into his ass until Lorenz was satisfied. He didn’t usually get embarrassed about much, but giving Lorenz access to this part of him felt like a bit more vulnerability than he was used to. 

As Lorenz began to pump another syringe-load into him, Lorenz’s spare hand began to massage his belly. Claude felt horribly bloated, and his belly was dangling, full of water; when Lorenz pushed into it, he heard his bowels slosh and gurgle. “How much more?” he choked out as another cramp seized him. 

“This is about half of the water so far,” Lorenz said. While he still sounded calm, his voice had become husky. “How do you feel now, Claude?”

“Way too full,” Claude hissed. The cramps were coming like waves now, one arriving as the previous one receded. 

“Hm,” Lorenz said. The syringe slid out of him, and Claude took a deep breath. Lorenz’s massaging hand pressed into his lower abdomen. For a moment, the cramps vanished, before Lorenz’s hand pulled away and they resurged. Behind him, Claude heard the sound of fabric rustling and then skin sliding against skin. 

The syringe slid back in, and Claude let out a moan. Behind him, the sound of Lorenz masturbating sped up. His gut roiled, letting out a loud wet grumble, as more water flooded into him. “You’re almost there,” Lorenz murmured. “Only three more to go.” To Claude, it might as well have been all the water in Derdriu. 

Lorenz’s free hand began massaging again at Claude’s belly, then drifted further down to Claude’s cock. The twin stimulations of the syringe entering him again and Lorenz’s hand on his erection seemed to be overwhelming his body, but Claude couldn’t tell if it was with pleasure or pain. Distracted by Lorenz’s feather-light touches, he barely noticed the syringe refilling and returning to his ass. There wasn’t enough space left in his head to keep track of everything that was happening to his body at once. 

He sank into a strange place in his head, where the only things he was aware of were the surging waves of cramps and Lorenz’s hand on his cock. He couldn’t say how long he spent there before Lorenz’s voice, oddly quiet, broke the silence. “That’s all the water.” Lorenz’s hand pulled away, and he noticed that the syringe was out of his ass.

“Good,” Claude said. “Can I go dump it?” He didn’t expect to be told no. Lorenz had, after all, accomplished his goal of pumping Claude full of water; surely now he’d send Claude off to the toilet. 

“Oh no,” Lorenz said, sitting down on the bed. “You need to hold the water. At least five minutes, although longer is better.” 

Claude managed to keep himself from sobbing, but it was a near thing. Most of his brainpower was devoted to holding back what felt like the worst diarrhea he’d ever had. Some small part of him pointed out that this was quite fitting, given that Lorenz’s stated motivation was to give him an idea of what the poisoning actually felt like. “Why?” he managed to ask, not caring that his voice cracked. 

“When treating constipation, it’s important to let the fluid permeate and wash out as much waste matter as possible,” Lorenz said, rubbing one hand over Claude’s swollen belly. “Or, in layman’s terms, it helps clean out the shit. And you, Claude von Riegan, are absolutely full of shit.” 

Claude sank down onto the bed, rotating so that his water-filled gut lay in front of him. From here he could see Lorenz much better. One of Lorenz’s hands was stroking Lorenz’s own cock, the other was massaging Claude. 

Claude had thought that redistributing his weight would help remove some of the internal pressure, tamp down the surging cramps as his body tried to reject the invading water, but it did no such thing. The water pressed firmly against his prostate, and his muscles convulsed, trying to force him to empty his bowels. His intestines rumbled loudly. He focused on keeping the water in, sure that if he let his attention wander, he’d find himself releasing all over the bed. 

“How are you feeling?” Lorenz asked softly.

“Like I’m about to shit myself,” Claude choked out. 

“Hm,” Lorenz said. Claude could see that the hand on Lorenz’s cock was moving faster now, as if Lorenz enjoyed having Claude this completely at his mercy. “In that case… have you learned something about what your poisons feel like, then?”

Right. Lorenz had been doing this as a sort of revenge on Claude for the poisoning all thise years ago, although Claude had to suspect some sort of prurient interest at this point. “Yes,” he whispered. 

“In that case,” Lorenz said, “I will assist you to the toilet as soon as you’ve apologized properly.” His hand broke away from massaging Claude’s gut. 

Relief hit Claude like a bucket of cold water, immediately followed by the worry of trying to remember what Lorenz wanted in an apology. “Lorenz,” he began, his voice still breaking whenever the cramps surged particularly strongly, “I’m sorry I poisoned your tea back when we were at school together.” 

Lorenz gestured for more with the hand that wasn’t stroking his cock. 

Claude struggled to think of what else Lorenz would want him to say. “I’m, um, I’m very sorry, and I won’t do it again except to people we’ve agreed I need to poison, and, and, _please_ let me use the toilet, Lorenz, I can’t hold it any more—“ Claude could feel tears pricking at his eyes now. 

“Very good,” Lorenz said. He stood and turned towards Claude. “First, stand up.”

Claude began shifting his weight to get into a more vertical position, but was stymied by the way it exerted more pressure on his sphincter. Lorenz reached out one hand, as if offering assistance for Claude to pull himself into a standing position. “Aren’t you coming?” he asked, clearly aware of Claude’s struggle. 

Taking a deep breath and focusing on maintaining control, Claude managed to get his feet under him. Lorenz slid one arm around his waist and draped Claude’s arm across his shoulders. While Lorenz was noticeably taller, it wasn’t so much so that he couldn’t take some of Claude’s weight as he began to lead Claude towards the bathroom. 

Claude could feel his swollen belly jiggling with every step. It bubbled and rumbled as if displeased at the disturbance. While the walk from Lorenz’s bed to the bathroom was only a few meters, it seemed insurmountably long. 

Finally, Claude was on the tiled floor. He broke away from Lorenz and managed the last few steps on his own, finally collapsing onto the toilet and realizing the control of his bowels he’d been maintaining. He waited for the flood of water to begin gushing out of him. 

It didn’t come. 

“Give it a moment,” Lorenz murmured. He sank to his knees. One hand was pressing into Claude’s abdomen, while the other was stroking Lorenz’s own cock. Now that his attention wasn’t exclusively focused on his bowels, Claude was realizing how hard his cock was. 

Finally, after what felt like an impossibly long time, Claude let out a horribly wet fart followed by the splashing noise of his bowels completely evacuating. He came as it began, and his orgasm continued, pulsing in time with his asshole. When the flood of enema water died down, Claude opened his eyes, which he hadn’t realized he’d closed, to find Lorenz still kneeling in front of him, and realized that his shins were now splattered with Lorenz’s semen. 

“Hey,” Claude breathed, feeling both physically and mentally drained.

“Are you all right?” Lorenz asked. “Did I go too far at the end/“ 

Claude huffed out a breath. “Nah, I’m good. I would’ve stopped you if I wanted to.” He paused. “I think I’m gonna need some help getting cleaned up and walking back over to bed, though. Think you van manage that?” 

Lorenz nodded and rose to his feet, only slightly shaky. “Of course, my darling,” he said, helping Claude stand again and move over towards the bathtub. “Of course.”


End file.
